I Can't Do This Alone
by MyWallsAreBlackRedAndPurple
Summary: Well life becomes to much for Rin, she uses drastic measures, but after being foiled in her plans her life changes significantly. SR
1. Impatience

Rin/Sesshy fiction :D

Chapter 1

A brunette woman looked at the beaten up watch, that had taken up residence on her arm, and sighed. There were still thirty minutes left in her shift, and she was wondering why she hadn't taken off already, but she felt some comfort in doing what she would usually do during the day. She also felt an obligation to finish what she started that day. She was anxious for the half hour to be up, but she decided to try and enjoy the time she had. There was a small fan blowing wind through her long hair. It was longer than it usually was but she didn't have the time or the money to spend on a hairdresser, and she was afraid to do it herself, she didn't want to ruin her hair. She could smell the scent of sweat and stale food, in the over crowded room, and the smell slightly made her sick. She looked up and saw a silver rectangle that had her name on it: Rin Tochigi. A extremly common name, for an extremly common girl, she thought to herself.

Rin Tochigi worked in a small cubicle, on the second story of The Taisho Company. Which wasn't very impressive considering that there were 110 floors in the building. She pretty much worked with numbers. It was a brainless job, just transfering numbers so someone on a higher level could deal with them, but it was a job, and for the most part it paid her bills, even though she was being paid barley over minimum wage. She lived in a small 2 room appartment, in the down town area. It wasn't a great neighbourhood, and there where a couple different gangs. Rin deffinatley wouldn't want to walk around at night. It was a bright and noisey block, and half the time Rin couldn't sleep properly because of all the noise from the traffic, even though she wouldn't be able to sleep even if it were dead silent. It was slightly annoying but she couldn't afford to get a different apparment, and she wasn't going to move back to her mothers house. At the moment where she lived was the last thing on her mind though, all's she could thing about was what awaited her on the roof. The excitment of what would take place, but she couldn't help but to be slightly nervous, mostly just because she was slightly afraid of heights.

The green eyed woman typed in a couple more numbers into the computer and realized she was done for the day. She had no more work to do, and she wasn't sure what to do anymore. Rin realized she still had 25 minutes left in her shift but she could leave early if she wanted since she was already done. She was trying not to prolong the inevitable, but her body didn't want to move out of the uncomfotable chair she had been sitting in for hours on end. Most people would bring their own chairs to work instead of sitting on the one that was provided by the company, that had no back support or cushions, but Rin didn't see the point. Rin wondered why the company was so cheap even though it was probably one of the richest and most sucessful in the world, although you wouldn't think that if you worked on the first twenty floors. So many things in the world were Taisho brands and many houses, and buildings were built by the Taisho company, then they would sell them for three times the money that they cost to build.

It was actually a pretty evil company if Rin actually thought about it. She had never heard about the company giving back to the society, all's they did was over price thigs that didn't seem to be that great of quality, and pollute the air. She wouldn't be surprised if she found out that they distroyed an orphanage, and sold the children into slavery. There had been many scandals surrounding the company, and she wasn't sure if they were true or not, but if they were true Rin had been working for an evil... **_EVIL_** company, for two years. She was 21 and she had started when she was 19, it had taken her a year to scrounge up enough money to move out, and she had been living on her own for a year now. Her mother wasn't happy when she decided to move, and get a job. She wanted her to go to college but Rin didn't want to make her mother waste the money that she had.

Rin had once had dreams for her life, when she was younger and niave. She had wanted to be a doctor to help people, to save people. But she got over that once she turned 15. Rin realized dreams were called dreams because **_they weren't realistic at all_**. So she just worked at a company that was destroying the planet, and she wasn't going to complain about it. She glanced at her watch again and saw that it was still only 15 minutes till seven. Her shift started at 8 in the morning and ended at 7 at night. She worked seven days a week, so she ended up working 77 hours every week and only spending 91 hours at 'home'. Rin had alot of time to do useless math that didn't really matter. It was pretty much just something to do.

She glanced out into the small asile between her cubicle and someone elses. There were people walking quickly by, all busy with something to do, she could tell a few of them were from a higher level, and they had looks of disguist on their faces. This was pretty much where the poor people worked, it was a job that wasn't really needed and if the company couldn't afford it anymore, they would have no problem shutting it down. She wondered why everyone always seemed so busy during this job, she just sat there all day slowly typing in numbers. Everyone else was typing as if their lives depended on it, and were rushing around with paper work. She was probably considered the slacker on this level,if anyone noticed she existed anyway. Not once in her two years at the company, had anyone said a single word to her, _just_ to talk, she had gotten a couple people telling her she needed to do a few things but no one had ever said hi.

Rin started bouncing her leg up and down trying to pass time, she couldn't help but fidgit, she started tearing the corners of some of the blank papers on her desk. Soon she had a pile of torn up paper in front of her. Her leg was still bouncing, and her fingers were twitching with nothing to do. She fiddled with the hem of her old unfashionable shirt. It just hung on her body, it didn't have any shape to it, and the colour was fading. She couldn't afford to go and buy clothes and she didn't really care much about her appearance. She didn't use make up, and the only thing she did in the morning after getting dressed was brushing her hair. She took showers at night because she usually couldn't get herself to wake up before 6:30a.m. She might actually be pretty if she did something with her hair, put at least the tiniest hint of make up on, and she had clothes that were actually form fitting. But Rin didn't care what others thought of her, and that is one of the main reasons that women get all dressed up and put on a bunch of make up, to impress people. Rin didn't have anyone to impress, she just wanted to be left alone, she didn't want anyone to look at her and try to talk to her. People were trouble, and she was going to stick to that analogy.

The green eyed brunette looked down at her watch again, there was only five minutes until her shift was over. Rin was glad, it had felt like time decided to slow down just to annoy her. She started shutting down her computer, and putting things away. She piled all the papers in one spot on the desk and tidied up the stray objects all over her desk. There wasn't much on the desk after she was done, most of it was in drawers. After she had put every perfectly in it's place, she then slowly stood up from her desk and pushed the chair under the desk. Rin walked out of her cubicle and looked inside it from the aisle. It was perfectly clean, everything was in it's place, but she failed to notice the old jacket drapped over on side of her desk. She was too preoccupied. Someone was trying to walk down the aisle and very rudley told her to get out of the way. She started walking down the aisle, and got out of the persons way. She made her way through the maze of diferent aisles, and found the elevator.

She pressed the up button and waited impatiently as the elevator slowly made it's way down. It was on floor 50 so Rin had a little bit of a wait. She stood there tapping her feet, urging the elevator to go faster. Someone stood beside her, and Rin glanced over for a second and saw an ordinary looking woman standing there with the same impatient expression mirrored on her face. Rin looked away wondering if she was going up to the roof too, but decided that she was too well dressed, and the woman had an air of self confidence surrounding her. Rin glanced over again and saw a sparkling ring on her left hand. Deffinatley not going up to the roof, why would a woman with a husband want to go up there?

The elevator finally opened and a few people came out. Both Rin and the woman walked into the elevator, the woman pressed floor 75 and Rin pressed floor 100. The woman gave Rin a slightly startled glance, wondering what she was doing up there. A woman that looked like Rin would work on the 100th floor. Rin would've liked to press floor 110 but you needed a code to get any higher that floor 100, so Rin was just going to have to take the stairs after that. They both stood there in an awkward silence, until the elevator doors finally opened to both their relief, and the woman walked out. Rin stood there hoping no one would come into the elevator, and ask her why she was going up to floor 100. Luckily she made it up to floor 100 with out anyone going in. When the elevator dorrs opened Rin gasped, it was beautiful! Everything was decorative, Rin wasn't sure if she'd ever seen such a grand room before.

She suddenly felt uncomfortable and she knew she didn't belong on this floor by the way people were giving her looks. She tried to shrink into the backround but it was hard, because the backround was just so grand. She saw a door saying emergency exit, and hoped to god that when she opened it an alarm wouldn't go off like in some buildings. She quickly made her way to the emergency exit, and opened the door while cringing. There was no alarm and Rin breathed a sigh of relief. She quickly made her way up the stair well that was only supposed to be used in case of fire, and panted after she had made it up to the 101st floor. _'Only nine more floors', _she thought to herself trying to make herself go faster. She may have been skinny, but she was extremly out of shape. She couldn't remember the last time she had worked out, or done anything that required an effort.

She tried to skip stairs as she made her way up the second stair case, but she only ended up tripping and scraping her palms and knees. So she decided to go up the stairs one at a time. Her breath was coming in ragged gasps and her legs and lungs were burning by the time she had gone up 5 more stair cases. She was on the 106th floor. Only 4 more floors to go until she made it to the roof. Then she realized after 4 stair cases she would only be on the 110th floor, so she still had to do one more after that. She groaned, but contiued up the stairs. She was sweating, and she was walking by the time she got to the 110th floor. _'One more floor, one more floor, one more floor', _she chanted inside her head, trying to get herself to go faster but her legs refused to go faster. In fact they just slowed down more and were dragging. Rin's mouth was dry and she felt like she was goign to faint by the time she got to the roof. There was a heavy grey door between her and her fate. All's she had to do was open it. She reached for the door and pushed the cold grey metal with weak quivering hands. And with some effort on her part the door swung open.

Rin stood in the doorway panting, then walked out into the dark.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Okay my pretties, I hope you liked it :D :D


	2. Lost Hope

Lalala I'm in a tree :)

Disclaimer: Me and Sesshomaru MAY be having an affair but that doesn't mean I own him... he owns me :D

Chapter 2

It was a starless night and the sky had a slight tinge of orange because of all the lights of the city. For all Rin knew there could've been billions of stars out but they just weren't visible to her at the moment. A strong wind pulled at her hair and clothing, and she just realized that she had left her jacket inside, but if everything went as planned she soon wouldn't need it. Rin could feel the humidity in the air clinging to her skin, and could taste it in her mouth. She could tell that a storm was brewing and would be apon the city soon. She slowly walked across the vast roof, and made it to the edge where there was a short metal fence. She assumed this was so no one would fall off the roof or something. She swallowed the nausea making her way up her throat as she dared herself to look over the edge. She closed her eyes and leaned over the railing slightly, then forced her eyes open. She blanced at the sight of the street far below. She wouldn't of been able to see the cars on the road if it weren't for their headlights.

Bile rose into her throat and before she could vomit she swallowed it as quickly as possible. She shakily stepped back from the edge of the roof and sat down on the cold cement underneath her. She tried to reasure herself that she was on solid ground for a moment or two, and pressed her hands on the cement below her. Rin tried to calm herself down, and realiezed that this wasn't such a good idea. She hadn't known she was so bad with heights. She knew that she disliked them but she hadn't known they had terrified her. It probably not heights in general, it was just _how _high this building was. After about five minutes she slowly stood up on shaking legs and closed her eyes for a moment.

She stepped back towards the railing and put her foot on one of the poles that was going across. Rin gripped a higher pole then swung her other leg over the higher pole. She sat down on the higher pole and then swung her other leg over. She was then sitting on a building that was 110 stories with her feet dangling off the edge, and her eyes were still closed. Rin's palms were sweaty with fear, and her grip was slippery on the pole. She swallowed hard then opened her eyes after a second. She gasped as the reality of the situation hit her. She was pretty much about to die, she wondered if she'd have any flash backs while she was falling. Or was that only for people who were slowly dying? If it was then Rin was pretty sure there were no flash backs in it for her, because once she hit the ground she'd be dead. There would be no need to rush her to a hospital and waste one of their rooms. They would just put her into a morge, and it would be over with. Her mother would be informed and she would cry, but after a while she would realize it was for the best. All her pain would be gone.

Rin wasn't very religious, but she couldn't help but wonder if she would be going to heaven or hell... if either one of those places existed. She decided if God did exist she would be in hell, **_deserved _**to be in hell. But even though she knew where she would end up she closed her eyes and gave a silent plea to God, hoping he would listen and care, maybe even take some pity on her pathetic existance and decide to let her rest in peace instead of eternal damnation. She opened her eyes again and forced herself to look down at the street below, knowing that was where they would have to peal her broken form from the ground. And she was slightly sad that she felt to replution to that thought. She wasn't afraid of dying, she was afraid of the fall that she would have to take in order to die. In reality she was more afraid of living than anything. She knew that unless she was dead, the people she loved and trusted would take advantage of her. And she would hurt the people she loved. In her mind she was saving everyone including herself, from pain, by taking the easy way out of this hurrendous life.

Rin couldn't help but ope that there would be no flash backs for her, flash backs would just give her the pain she wanted to escape from. They would ruin the moment of bliss. Even though her body was now shaking, her palms were slick, her mind felt completly calm for once, she was ready, and just was she was about to release the bar and let her body fall forward she heard a voice. At first she thought it was just in her mind but when she looked around out of curiousity she saw an adonis leaning on the railing about a yard away from her. "What?" Rin asked dumbly. The man looked irritated that he had to repeat himself, "_I said_, Are you going to jump or what?" Rin realized he must have been standing there for a while, and she was surprised that she didn't even smell the cigarrette that was hanging casually between his index finger, and his middle finger. His long silver hair was blowing in the wind and Rin was surprised that he could even light a cigarrette in this weather.

"_Well_, are you?" he asked again even more annoyed. Rin realized that she had been staring at him blankly for about a minute. "Why do you care? And what if I'm just sitting here enjoying the view?" Rin replied. She started to get nervous, thinking he would try to stop her and ruin her plans. This plan had been in motion since she was younger, she even set a date, and this was the exact one, she was good at making plans, and usually she followed through with them. The man looked at her, "I highly doubt you're just up here for the scenery, and I don't care, I'm just wondering if I need to hire another employee to take your place... Judging by the clothing... And the smell, I would say second floor." Rin realized that he didn't care at all that another human life was about to dissapear, and couldn't help but feel insulted.

She galred at him, "Why are you even up here? Just leave me be." The silver haired adonis looked at her for a minute, "I'm up here for a cigarrette, and I'll leave when I'm done... How'd you even get up here I thought you worked on the second floor." Rin stared at him wishing that he would just leave, "Took the elevator, then the stairs, fairly easy". Rin found it odd that they were talking about how she got to the roof when she was about to jump. She wished he hadn't said anything in the first place or else she'd be dead by now. "Damn security, I need to get new staff", Rin heard him mutter to himself. Rin couldn't help herself, she just had to ask, "Do you even care that I'm about to jump, or do you have no heart at all?" The man didn't even flince, "I don't care at all, you are just another insignificant human, who wants to die when things get rough, your race is vermin, and your just one more rat that I don't have to deal with anymore". He took a drag of his cigarrette then flicked it over the railing. He turned around and walked into the building.

Rin was slightly stuned but it didn't really bother her plans. But she needed a few more minutes to sit there and think. She had all the time in the world, she could sit and do nothing and it didn't matter because she would die soon. So she sat and pondered life for a while more.

The silver haired adonis walked into the warmth of the building and walked down a flight of stairs. He opened another door that led to a beautifuly decorated room, but it really did nothing for him. He couldn't have cared less that everything in the room was probably at least 10,000 dollars. As he passed his secretary, who was sitting at a desk by the entrance to his office, he halted for a moment. "There is a girl on the roof, you can either get her down from there, or call someone to scrape her remains from the sidewalk. Either way I don't care, I just want her gone". The woman stared at him startled for a second then got up to do what he told her to do. He started walking for a second but stopped again, "Oh, and fire the security on the 100th floor, they aren't doing their jobs properly". Then he disapeared behind a door.

His secretary ran up the stairs, with slight difficulty because she was wearing heels, and burst throught the door. She saw a girl sitting on an unsteady railing that looked like it was about to break any moment now. The woman glanced at her noisey heels and slipped them off. She knew that if she tried to talk the girl down she would probably just jump, so she was going to get her down by force. The cement under her bare feet was cold but she didn't really care, all's she wanted to get to the girl as quickly and quietly as possible. Unlike her boss she tried to preserve human life. She tried to avoid anything on the ground that would make noise and quietly she ran over to the girl. When she was right behind her, she grabbed Rin and pulled her quickly down from the railing. Rin screamed as arms wrapped around her stomach, and started to try to get away.

"Stop it!" a woman's voice yelled into her ear, "Don't make me hurt you because I will". Rin stopped thrashing for a moment, then tried to turn around and push the woman away. But she was to strong to fall for her tricks. She grabbed she in the tightest grip she could manage without hurting her and pulled her away from the edge of the building and toward the door. Rin started trying to fight back again, "Let me go! **_LET ME GO!" _**After being elbowed in the face, the woman had enough and pressed hard with her thumb and middle finger underneath Rin's jawline, and the girl went limp in her arms. The secretary sighed in relief and slung her over her back easily. This girl really needed to get a decent meal, she felt like she was just skin a bones.

She walked into the building and put her on one of the couches in the waiting room. It wasn't that late yet but most of the meetings were over. Another woman walked out of an office adjacent from the silver haired adonis's office where another ailver haired adonis worked. He had been having an affair with his secretary for a while now. When the other woman spotted the passed out girl lying on the couch she rushed over. "Oh my God, Sango, What happened?", she asked the secretary. Sango looked down at the small girl. "She was on the roof, and was about to jump, then I snuck up behind her and pulled her away from the edge. She then started freaking out and elbowed me in the face, hence the bruised eye, so I got pissed off and made her pass out using pressure points", Sango replied as if that happened everyday, "What should we do with her Kagome?"

"Maybe bring her to a hospital, she looks slightly malnourished, and they could probably set her up with a therapist. And you might've killed her by do making her pass out, so who knows she may have succeeded anyways". Sango winced as Kagome said that, hopefully the girl would be fine. Kagome looked around for a second, and looked at the door she had just came out of. "Maybe we should get Inuyasha to bring her down", Kagome suggested. Sango frowned, "I'll be fine I can carry her!" Kagome just shook her head and walked over to the door she just came out of. In a minute Inuyasha appeared from behind her frowning. He walked over to the couch and picked the girl up. She was small when she wasn't compared to someone like Inuyasha, but being held by him dwarfed her significantly. Inuyasha's frown deepened when he realized how light she was, he could feel her bones easily through her skin, and she looked like if he jostled her too hard she'd shatter into tiny pieces.

They walked over to the elevator, and the door opened, then walked into the small box, and were shut in by two thick metal doors.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

Hope that was interesting enough for ya :)


	3. Good Intentions

Well hello again. I am sorry that I have not been on here forever. But my life has been very hectic, and I have seemed to have lost my passion for writing :'(. I am hoping to discover my long lost love, so we'll see where this goes. Try not to be too hopeful, I doubt that my posts will be constant.. more likely they will be few and far between.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, in any way shape or form. :'(

Chapter 3

Rin woke up in a white room. There was a machine beeping, it was monitoring her heart rate. It was at a slow steady pace, everything seemed stable. She groaned, her head pounded at her temples, and her jaw felt sore. She glanced around, her attempt to die didn't go as planned. Now she was alone in a cold hospital room, with a hospital bill that she would now have to pay. Why couldn't they just let her fall? It's not like she was of any importance, the only person who she mattered to was her mother, but even then their relationship was strained at best. She worked an unimportant job, lived in a cockroach infested apartment, she had no real goals or any plans with her life. She hasn't contributed to society in any way, she was probably more of a drain on society. She was never going to live up to anything. She would probably whither away, living in that same apartment, doing the same job, and never get anywhere in life.

Rin sniffled, she couldn't even die without it getting screwed up. She wondered why people who have potential and things to live for, die, but the people who have nothing and wished they were dead, can't die. Tears ran down Rin's face. Being taken to the hospital was probably the worst thing any one could do to her. She would probably be on suicide watch for a few days, and they'd discharge her, with an expensive bill. She definitely couldn't afford it, if she paid the bill she would have to go without eating for a month. Rin knew that she would just have to try again as soon as she got home. But this time, she would actually get it right, she wouldn't try it in a public place where she could potentially get caught. She would cut her wrists, and hopefully she would hit a main artery. If not she would still bleed out in one way or another. She would stab herself to death if that's what it took. She would've rather have done it in a less violent way, like taking pills, but she didn't have any access to them. Which was why she decided to jump off a building, but now that, that had failed, she was forced to do something more violent.. and most painful.

As she was thinking about this a woman walked into the room. Her hair was pulled up into a high pony tail, and she was dressed in extremely professional clothing. She wore the female equivalent to a suite, but it was much more feminine and the shirt she wore under the jacket appeared to be deep green silk. "Oh good! You're up", the woman said, "I had thought I put you into a coma". Rin frowned, confusion was around her mind. "What...?" she said slowly.  
"I'm Sango", the woman said, "I was the one who took you off the roof." Rin's expression of confusion was then replaced with a scowl. If it weren't for this woman, she'd be six feet under by now, exactly where she belonged. "Why are you here?" Rin asked harshly, usually she was very timid, but this was the person who had prevented her from achieving her goal.  
"I felt slightly responsible for putting you in the hospital", Sango said as though Rin had not been rude, "Also I would've felt bad if I had left you alone".

"Don't feel bad. Now please leave", Rin said, her voice hard. She resented Sang for pitying her, pity wasn't wanted or helpful. Sango pursed her lips and shook her head. "No, I think I'll stay for a bit". They lapsed into an uncomfortable silence. Sango sat down on the chair by Rin's bed and started drumming her fingers against the arm of the chair. Rin looked over and frowned, she wanted to tell her to stop. She already had a head ache, the drumming was just making it worse. After a few long minutes Sango coughed awkwardly, "Would you like anything to eat?" Rin closed her eyes and tears started falling down her face, "Please", she begged, her voice a broken whisper, "Please just leave me alone" _'Jut leave me to die'_she added in her head. Sango sighed sadly and started to walk out the door, just as she was closing the door behind her she could hear Rin whisper to herself, "Why didn't you let me die." Sango didn't think the was question was directed to her, but the agony in Rin's voice made her heart clench.

Sango walked to the cafeteria, there were a few fast food restaurants there. She couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her that was so bad, that she had lost the will to life. Her heart ached for the girl she barely knew. She believed that people like her were almost like addicts, they needed to hit rock bottom before being able to seek help. She wasn't sure if this was rock bottom for Rin, but it sure as hell was close enough. Sango had a feeling that Rin's rock bottom would be actually succeeding in killing herself. She sighed and sat down at one of the tables. Her hand clutched her head and rubbed her temples, the last day had been trying. Once they brought her to the hospital and explained what had happened, Sango was just about to follow Kagome and Inuyasha out the door, but then she looked back at Rin. She was lying on a hospital bed that was in the hallway at the time. She just looked so small, almost like a child. It was just probably Sango's maternal instinct deciding to make an appearance, but she couldn't bring herself to leave this girl alone. She hadn't left the hospital since Rin got admitted. Kagome tried to get her to leave, she felt that this wasn't Sango's problem to deal with. Sure it was sad, but it happens all the time and the only reason Sango was staying was because of guilt.

It might have been right, but for the time being, Sango couldn't bring herself to leave. Even though Rin begged her to leave, her eyes said otherwise. Sango wondered what Rin's life would be like if she had a better chance. She had done a bit of snooping while waiting for Rin to wake up. She called the office and got some information out of them, which was fairly simple because she was _Sesshomaru's _secretary. Usually things like that would hold weight at an office, but she was pretty much his assistant. Rin had grown up with a mother, father, and two siblings, one of which was her twin, but when she was ten there was a car accident. Her father and two siblings passed away in the hospital. Rin and her mother were the only people to survive the accident. She went to high school, got good marks, not overachievingly so, but just slightly above average. She's had a few jobs, serving, at a clothing store, and the one she was currently in. She never were to College or University. Most likely because they didn't have enough money, and Rin hadn't received any scholarships. At 19 she moved out to the apartment that she was living in now. That was the extent of what she knew about Rin, if she really wanted to she could get a back round check on everything. But Sango felt that would be a gross violation of Rin's privacy. She just wanted to know the base things.

It was hard to get a decent paying job without a university or college degree, unless you wanted to do hard labour. Sango knew that Rin probably wasn't capable of that, she looked so fragile. Sango rubbed her hand over her face trying to compose herself. She knew she shouldn't care this much about someone she didn't really know. Rin was just so young, it hurt to see someone with so much potential throw their life away. If Rin were given a chance, maybe a higher paying job, she could save up, go to college or university, get a degree. She might even find something she's passionate about. Start a job she actually likes. And of course, go through therapy to get over whatever happened to her. Sango frowned for a moment, then a light bulb turned on in her head. She realized that _she_could give that to Rin. There were already so many unnecessary jobs at her work, she was sure that the job that Rin was doing now was so brainless a monkey could do it. Why not create another job? One that paid more and was higher up in the building. Sango pondered it for a minute, trying to figure out a post that she could make. Another light bulb turned on in her head. She smiled to herself, she sure was brilliant today.

Sango had been needing an assistant for a while now, since she was more of an assistant to Sesshomaru than a secretary there was alot of paperwork tht she was missing out with, and was falling behind. Sango could personally oversee Rin make sure she was getting everything right, and teach her the fundamentals of the job. Sango was beginning to feel giddy. She could actually change something here, she _was _going to change something. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and called Kagome to tell her the ingenious plan. Once she was through there was a long silence on the other side of the phone. "Kagome?" Sango asked. She heard Kagome sigh on the other side. "Sango have you lost your mind?" Kagome asked, "It's great that you want to help this girl, but this really isn't something you should be meddling with. You can't just create a new job.. On floor 110 I might add. Where there are executives and very high end people coming through all the time. She might not have any manners or ettiquette.."  
Sango cut her off, "But she said _please _before!"  
"What was she asking?" Kagome asked flatly.  
"For me to leave.." Sango muttered hoping that Kagome would hear.  
"**Exactly **my point. She doesn't want your help, and this isn't something you should be trying to butt into. I know you want to help but you might cause more harm. What if she incapable of doing the job? What if you have to fire her? That would probably crush her. You can't change things like this, this isn't your problem to deal with."

Sango's mouth was in a tight line, "Kagome, I **can't**just let her go back to her old life expecting her to stay alive, once they discharge her from the hospital just probably just do it again, except for this time she'll succeed. I cannot have that on my conscience, knowing that I could have helped her, I would feel like a murder. If she is incapable of doing the job properly, then I will deal with it. I will help her get a different job some where else, that she _is _capable of. But I refuse to just let her kill herself."  
Kagome sighed and was silent for a minute, "Alright, if it matters this much to you I will help out too. But she's depressed, she _ill_. The prospect of a new job _might _change something for her, but it won't change anything if she goes home and kills herself, which she probably will once they let her out. Even if you do tell her about the job."

Sango pursed her lips, "Well I guess she can just live with me until she gets back on her feet." This statement brought on a whole new onslaught of opinions from Kagome. _"She could be a junkie", "She might pawn all your things for drugs", "She could hate you for saving her and kill you while you're sleeping!"_. Sango knew that Kagome was just worried about her, and didn't mean to sound to inconsiderate of another persons life. Once she had calmed Kagome down enough to get off the phone with her, she called Sesshomaru. She proposed the idea of this new position. "Who do you have in mind to fill this post?" he asked. Sango knew this was a good sign, he never asked useless questions, if he wasn't considering it he would've flat out said no. "Rin Tochigi."  
"The woman from the roof?"he questioned. Sango could almost hear him frowning from the other end of the phone line, she hadn't thought that he would bother to find out her name. "Yes", Sango tried to keep her voice from sounding nervous. "Does she have any qualifications?"  
She could imagine him at his desk frowning away, which was quite comical because usually his expression was blank. "Well I would train her of course", Sango said trying to avoid the subject.  
"Does she have any qualifications?" he asked again, annoyance was clearly evident in his voice. Sango sighed. "No sir, she doesn't have any qualifications", disappointment filled every word, she had really thought that he wouldn't know her name.  
"If she does not work out, you will be the one firing her", he said.  
"Thank you sir!" Sango beamed. Sesshomaru hung up without saying bye. She wasn't offended, he did that to every body.

Sango knew that the only reason he said tht she would have to fire Rin if it didn't work out was to teach her a lesson that every decision had consequences. Sesshomaru didn't mind firing people.. Sango actually thought he enjoyed it, it was probably one of the only things he enjoyed. Sango slid her phone back into her pocket and went to get food for both herself and Rin. She couldn't help but wonder how she could get Rin to go along with her plan.

* * *

Hope you liked it, I think I will be posting more, now that I've gotten the knack of writing again! Thanks for reading :)


	4. A New Begining

Hello again! I might have some time to finish some new chapters I will try to get this story going since I actually enjoy writing it. I'm just hoping I don't get writers block again.

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or anything related to Inuyasha

Chapter 4

Rin sat in Sango's luxurious car and stared out the window, she watched as the cars and scenery sped by. Initially Rin protested, and wouldn't have anything to do with Sango's idea, but after a few days of Sango pestering her, and not giving up Rin decided to let Sango go through with her plan. Rin had a feeling that if she had kept protesting Sango would have forcibly put her into the vehicle, and locked Rin inside a room in her house until she gave up and let Sango put her plan in action. She had been on suicide watch for three days but they discharged her because Sango promised to be with her at all times once they left the hospital. They were going to stop by Rin's apartment before they went to Sango's house so she could grab some of her stuff. Sango frowned when they pulled into a lot by the apartment, this place was a dump. She couldn't even understand how people were paying to live there, it seemed like it was a safety hazard. Rin realized how the building must have looked to Sango and blushed, it was embarrassing that she lived there. "Uh, I'll just go grab my stuff and I'll be right back", Rin murmured, the thought of Sango even just stepping foot into her dingy little apartment horrified her. She would probably be disgusted.

Sango frowned at Rin, "I promised the hospital that I wouldn't let you out of my sight for more than a minute, and I don't plan on breaking that promise any time in the foreseeable future." Rin mentally groaned, she was so shamed that she had to live this way, she didn't want Sango to think even less of her. Rin knew it shouldn't matter, but after spending the last couple days with her, she wanted Sango to be able to respect her at least a little bit. Once Sango saw the state of the apartment that she lived in, she would probably loose the smidgen of respect of Rin that Rin wasn't even sure if Sango had. "Can you please just stay in the car?" Rin begged, "I promise that I'll come back." Sango frowned, she wanted to believe Rin, but for the time being, Sango knew that she couldn't trust Rin to be alone without her finding some way to off herself. "No Rin, I'm coming with you", Sango said her voice was hard so Rin would know that she wasn't about to back down. Rin trudged out of the car, and shuffled over to the door of the apartment building, there wasn't even a lock or alarm on the front door, any creep could go in and force his way into someones apartment. Rin sullenly dragged herself up the rickety stairs Sango walked behind her, staring at the steps apprehensively. She was expecting the stair case to break at any moment under their combined weight, which probably wasn't more than 200 pounds.

They safely made it up the to third floor, by what miracle Sango wasn't sure of, and were now in front of the door. Rin pulled her keys out of her pants pocket, and fiddled with them for a moment before shoving it into the key hole. She unlocked and slowly opened the door. The main room was extremely small, it was a combination of a kitchen, a living room, a dining room, and most likely the couch was also used for a bed. There was one door and one window in the room. The door led to a small bathroom that barely had enough room for one person. The couch looked old and worn, all the kitchen appliances must have been there since the apartment was built, so they obviously weren't in good condition. The couch was shoved against the far wall, there was no television, the only furniture in the room were the love seat, a small wooden table, a small wooden chair, and a storage chest. Sango looked around, the apartment was worst than she thought it would be, it was a small cramped space, it also appeared to have water damage from a while ago. It had a strange smell, but Sango could tell that it wasn't from a lack of cleaning, the apartment looked spotless, aside from the fact that there was a layer of dust over most of the furniture. Everything was in place, and neatly put away. There wasn't one stray object in the room. It didn't look like anyone actually lived in the apartment, like there was furniture just for show.

Sango found it strange that there wasn't any pictures on the walls, or anything to give the apartment personality. She knew if she had to live in an apartment like this she would do her best to make it feel like home, no matter the size. There would be pictures of her family all over the walls, and paintings. She would at least have something to entertain herself, but it didn't look as if there was anything to occupy Rin's time in here. Not even a book or a telephone. It seemed like Rin lived with only the bare minimum, nothing more. Sango wondered what Rin did in this apartment, if she even stayed in the apartment other than to sleep. Sango glanced at Rin, she didn't look like the type of person who went to public places willingly. So if she did stay in the apartment what did she even do? Sango knew that she would probably go crazy living like this. No entertainment, no ways to contact her family, working a low end job that barely paid the bills, struggling to make ends meet and survive. For Sango if she had been like this for an over extended period of time, it would probably be enough to drive her to suicide. Not to mention that Rin's father, brother, and twin sister all died in a car accident.

Even though it made sense, Sango still found it sad that the young woman before her had lost the will to stay alive. She watched as Rin went through the storage chest. She took things out neatly, placing them in piles on the floor. She grabbed a backpack that was in the bottom of the chest, it looked like it was from her school years. Rin carefully placed some of her clothing in the back pack, making sure none of it became unfolded. Once she had got some of her clothes packed she grabbed a few photographs from the chest. Sango couldn't see what the pictures were of, but she could tell the were important by the way Rin held them by their edges, being careful not to get any finger prints on them. Once the photographs were safely stored in her back pack, Rin went into the bathroom to grab her hair products, brush, and tooth brush. Once she can gathered most of her meager belongings, and replaced everything she wasn't taking with her to where they belonged, she shrugged the back pack onto her shoulders and walked to the door. Sango stepped out of her way and Rin shut the door and locked it. Rin stared at the door for a moment while Sango started to walk back towards the stairs, she had a feeling that she wasn't going to see her apartment in a long time. She knew that she should be grateful, but it bothered her, it was something that she had actually worked for, something that she had actually accomplished, even though the accomplishment was a small on. It was the only thing she was proud of doing in her life, she went off on her own, she didn't stay in her mothers house, she escaped that part of her life. Now she was walking away from the one thing that she had truly worked for. Melancholy wrapped itself around Rin, and she sighed at the familiar suffocating feeling.

Sango turned around when she realized that Rin wasn't behind her, and retraced her steps back to the apartment, worry the whole way that Rin had some how manage to kill herself in the short time that she was alone. Sango rushed back to the apartment, surprised to find Rin standing with her hand on the door and her head bowed. Sango stood there for a moment not wanting to interrupt anything. After a minute Sango cleared her throat, breaking Rin out of her thoughts. "Are you coming?" Sango asked kindly. Rin slowly backed up from the door. She took one last long look at the door, then nodded to Sango. Rin started walking away from her apartment, she took her first step out of her old life and into the new.

* * *

I know this was a little short, but I didn't want to ruin anything by putting to much in this chapter. Thanks for reading :)


	5. Shopping

Hello again :) I hope that you're enjoying the story so far. Thank you to everyone who's reading/ commenting!

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 5

"Hello Rin."

"Hello..."

"My name is Dr. Yuujii, you can call me Kushitmi if that would make you feel more comfortable."

_Silence_

"Do you know why you're here?"

X___________________________________________________________________________________________X

Rin scowled as she walked out of the building and into the sun light. That session was complete bull shit. When he talked he just made her feel worse about herself, as if everything she had was stupid. Although she didn't say much. She didn't understand how Sango expected her to talk to a stranger who was being paid to listen to her. He didn't even care, it was just for money. She walked out of that building feeling a lot worse than she felt when she walked in. She would've rather been stuck in a hospital for another month than go back for another session with that guy. Rin didn't like talking to people in general, but the fact that she was expected to open up to someone she didn't know about every dirty little detail of her life was insane. Rin ran her fingers through her hair a few times, trying to get over her frustration. She knew that she would be coming back in three days to talk to the same person, and that thought was unbearable to her. What was even worse, she was going to have to talk to him twice a week, for at least a year. A nagging thought at the back of her mind reminded her that she could probably find away to die in that time. She tried to push it away, but it kept getting louder. She had told Sango she would at least _try _to get better, but it wasn't harder than she thought.

She is living in a gorgeous house, with everything she could ever want, and she was getting help from probably one of the best people on the face of the planet, but she still wished she was dead. No matter how hard she tried to stay optimistic, that thought was constant at the back of her mind. Sango's shiny black car pulled up, and Rin quickly hurried into the passengers seat. Sango smiled at her, "How'd it go?" Rin just scowled at her and looked out the window. After driving for a few minutes Rin realized that they were driving away from the house not towards it. "Where are we going?" Rin asked. Sango glanced over at Rin then back at the road. "Well... Do you like shopping?" she asked nervously. Rin groaned and banged her head against the window, while muttering darkly to herself. "I'll take that as a no."

"Why, why of all things we have to do, why do I have to go shoppping?" Rin questioned.

"I think you're being a little over dramatic Rin, it's just shopping."

"No I'm deffinately not being over dramatic. There's so many people getting into my space, judging me. Then there's the clothes so many different colours, styles, and sizes, I never know what to choose, and usually once I do choose I'll regret the decision!"

Sango sighed, "Well you obviously can't go to the 110th floor wearing the clothes you have now, it might be fine for the 5th floor at most, but they probably wouldn't even let you on the 6th floor with what you're wearing. Let alone the 110th floor." Rin's face turned bright red from embarrassment, she didn't know that Sango had such opinions about her clothes. She hadn't realized they were that bad, but lately she hadn't been much concerned with her appearance. Sango took her to one of the biggest shopping malls in the city, and reluctantly Rin dragged her feet into the mall. She was now acutely aware of how she looked, she knew that she looked terrible, from her clothes, to even her body and face. She was too thin, she was just skin and bone. Her face was slightly gaunt, and there were black bags under her eyes, her hair was dull and stringy. Her eyes were dull, and usually hooded with her eyes lids. Her skin didn't look like a healthy colour, it was more grey than anything.

Rin stared at her shoes while walking, not wanting anymore people to see her like this, she wondered if Sango was embarrassed to be with her while she looked like this. She chanced a quick glance at her. Sango seemed perfectly fine, she walked with an aura of confidence around her. Rin wondered if she would ever be like that. The voice at the back of her head started speaking up again, but she did her best to ignore it. "Where would you like to go first?" Sango asked, "Do you want to get casual or work clothes first?" Rin looked startled, "I thought I would just be getting work clothes, I don't need casual clothes, I have my own." Sango looked at her, "Do you honestly think I'm going to let you walk about wearing that stuff?"

Rin panicked, "But I don't have enough money to pay for this stuff." Sango tutted at Rin. "Oh don't worry it's my treat." Rin's eyes got wider, after all she had already done, Sango now wanted to buy her stuff? It didn't make sense. "I can't let you buy me everything, you've already done so much!" Rin exclaimed. Sango didn't even answer she just shook her head with a smile, and Rin knew from experience that Sango wasn't going to let her win this one.. or probably any other things that come up in the future. Rin had gotten the feeling from being with her that everything was Sango's way, there were no other options available when it came to Sango. Rin sighed and shuffled after Sango who was a fast walker due to her long legs.

"My friend Kagome is going to be meeting us here to, you'll probably be seeing a lot of her soon since we work in the same room, so I thought it would be best to get you acquainted early." Rin tried not to groan again, this day was turning out worse than she originally thought it would. First the therapy session, now shopping, and soon she would have to meet someone she was expected to be friends with.

The first hour of shopping wasn't as bad as Rin originally thought. They started with work clothes since Rin was more comfortable with buying things she actually required. Mostly Sango picked stuff off of the racks, and shoved Rin into the dressing room, so Rin didn't have to deal with choosing out things. Then Sango would tell Rin what looked good and go ahead and buy it. With work clothes Rin didn't have much of a choice to make. She was still trying to protest the unneeded casual clothing, it wasn't like she'd be going out much, but Sango wouldn't let her get a word out when she tried to protest. "Well let's take a break!" Sango said after she had purchased all the work clothing, "We'll go get something to eat and meet Kagome at the food court." Rin nodded, she was definitely ready for a break. Shopping always wore her out.

When they got to the food court Sango went to Subway to get a sub, Rin just followed behind like a shadow. Once Sango had started ordering her sub she looked back at Rin, "What are you getting?" Rin just shook her head. Sango frowned and started ordering another sub. Once the subs were finished Sango paid for them and passed one to Rin. "But I said", Rin started.

"You're too skinny, you have to eat or you'll probably pass out from lack of nutrition", Sango said, "Now eat!" Rin frowned, and bit into the sandwich. She almost moaned, she had forgotten what good food tasted like. Sango smiled, happy that she could give Rin even just that simple pleasure. Sango's phone rang, and she swirftly pulled it out of her pocket. "Hey Kagome", she paused, waiting for the reply, "Okay, see you in a few." Rin could feel her heart speed up, she wasn't very good at meeting new people. The only reason she was okay with Sango was because Sango hadn't given her a choice. Rin started biting her lip nervously, waiting for someone to come up to them. She put the rest of her sandwich down, her appetite was suddenly lost. "Aren't you going to finish that?" Sango asked, confused at her sudden disinterest of the food. Rin shook her head and started fiddling with her hands.

"Sango!" a woman's voice called. Sango stood up and walked towards the woman. Rin looked up slowly at Kagome. She was dressed nicely, her black hair was left down, and styled with curls. Kagome glanced at Rin for a moment before asking Sango something, Rin wasn't within hearing range, but she knew that they were talking about her. They stood there for another moment before approaching the table again. "Rin, this is Kagome. Kagome, this is Rin", Sango said gesturing to both of them. "Hello", Rin murmured, it was barley audible. Kagome nodded politely, and an awkward silence settled over them. "Well let's continue shopping! We still have a lot of clothes to buy!" Sango exclaimed cheerfully trying to make everyone more comfortable. They threw away the garbage from eating and went back to shopping.

"What do you like wearing?" Sango asked, "What kind of style?" This was the part that Rin was afriad of. Now she would start having to make decisions of what she liked and didn't like. She just shrugged instead of answering. Sango sighed, "Fine Kagome and I will pick out some things that we think will look good on you, _but_you have to chose out things too!" Sango hated the fact that she felt like she was making all Rin's decisions, she didn't like having that control over someones life, no matter how minimal the decision was. Rin reluctantly nodded, her lips were pressed in a thin line.

They shopped for a couple more hours. Surprisingly Rin was starting to enjoy the company of these two women. By the end of their shopping spree Rin had even picked out the majority of her clothing. It was about four once they left the mall, Rin sat in the back seat of the car, ready to get back to Sango's. She was exhausted. Rin panicked slightly when she realized that they were going in the opposite direction of the house. "Where are we going now?" Rin groaned. Sango grinned, "We're going to have now girl time!" Rin didn't like the enthusiasm in her voice, it made her suspisious. The parked in the lot of a hair salon, it looked like a very high class hair salon. Rin's eyes widened, after all the stuff Sango had bought for her, she was now going to treat her to a new hair cut. It was too much.

"Sango please stop spending money on me!" Rin cried out, "I don't deserve it I can't have you using up all your money on me!" Sango scoffed, she didn't know why Rin was making such a big deal out of it. "I have a lot of money just laying around, being unused", Sango said, "It's not like I'm going to be broke over this one day." Rin looked like she was still having a panic attack over the fact that Sango was doing so much for her. Sango groaned, "Rin it won't be just you who's getting a hair cut. It will be all of us, and I'm paying for Kagome's too, so don't feel bad. Just think of this day as a big present.. like Christmas and your Birthday all wrapped into one!" Rin knew that throughout her life this was the most amount of money that anyone had spent on her, and they didn't even know each other that well. Rin couldn't help but be grateful that she met Sango, she was probably the kindest person she had ever met.

After another minute of coaxing Rin finally got out of the car. They walked into the Salon. There was a bit of a wait so Sango paid for a manicure, pedicure, and neck massage combo. The hair salon also provided that service. Which made Rin feel even guiltier, but once she tried to protest Sango just hushed her. Rin didn't believe herself deserving of this treatment, she couldn't understand why Sango was doing all this for her.

X_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________X

Sorry that was a really shitty chapter, but it will get better I promise you that!


End file.
